The present invention relates to a valve block for a slip-controlled hydraulic brake system.
A valve block of this type is known from published German patent application P 37 01 019.0. The external housing of the valve block is fixed by a catch-type arrangement in this design. The conducting paths and the magnet coils are soldered, and a group of cables extend through the opening of a housing cover to connect to a control unit. The known catch-type securement of the housing cover as well as the soldering of the coils and the conducting paths is disadvantageous in that the comparatively great expenditure entailed for soldering the conducting paths and the coils adversily impacts the manufacturing cost. Moreover, the complicated assembly of the housing in a conventional valve block design also is disadvantageous.